stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Usul
Category: Player Usul Introduction to the Game In early June 2005 Usul joined StargateWars after searching for Stargate related games on the internet. Approximately two weeks later he joined the forums. History Usul's first appearance in SGW was as a lone goa'uld "noob". As is common for new goa'uld players, he attempted to establish his place as a "god" by attempting to bring about the then fabled "Goa'uld Unity." Despite successs convincing the goa'uld to talk amongst each other, and managing to garner support from discordant factions of other races, this attempt failed. For a short period, he vanished from the scene. Upon returning, Usul renewed his efforts to become a "known" goa'uld. During this time he made contact with System Lord So'kek of the System Lords Alliance(SLA). Given the circumstances around his previous appearance, it was suggested that he join the SLA. And so Usul joined as a low ranked member of the SLA. He performed as a soldier in most of thier wars, and was noted for his loyalty and "honorable warrior" mentality. Despite being crushed in battle many times, he easily rebuilt his realm and would attempt to re-enter combat given the opportunity. This led to Lord So'kek naming him first prime, giving him the responsibility of recruiting new members, and identifying potential targets. A task which he performed to the satisfaction of his Lord. When Lord So'kek decided to retire from the alliance, and game, Usul passed(with others under his Lord's command) into the service of Lord Ra. It was his performance as a soldier and prime during this period that defined him within the alliance. At the end of this time, Usul ascended for his first, and only time. As he has stated many times, it was not inability that prevented futher ascension, but rather a desire to show that he was up to the challenge of fighting without a serious advantage. Following the reorganization of the SLA leadership, Usul was granted lordship in his own right. As a Lord he continued to uphold his tenets of loyalty and a warrior ethic. However, he also began to excercise his intelligence gathering skills, frequently erring on the side of caution when in council with his fellow System Lords. When the end came for the SLA, Usul was one of the Lords who took it hardest. He attempted several times to form new alliances, but never succeeded. After several months, Usul retired from the game, feeling his realm no longer had a significant future. Currently, Usul has returned to maintaining his realm, and has worked on his ascended account. It is unknown if he will return to activity, but it is likely. Allegiances Usul is currently non-affiliated, though friendly relations are maintained with the the Goa'uld Empire. Usul is known for his loyalty to his allies, and in any incarnation is considered a proponent of Goa'uld dominance. Spam Usul is a well known individual on the sub-forum: The Temple of Buck. As with many of the "originals" he is only sporadically active. Among his notable achievements: being named Spam-god of the Fourth Faction, being granted a "special title", being one of only a few who can actually recite the official "chant of buck." Relations Usul is typically considered a friendly individual. It has been noted in the past, however, that he is possesed of a fierce temper. When angered there is very little that will stand in the way of his wrath. On numerous occasions he has been observed completely annihlating his own realm, usually in order to drag his enemies down with him. On Forum Other Achievements References Category:Player